


Avengers Prefrences

by EzmEmily



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, F/M, Just not yet, if you have a suggestion feel free to leave a comment, just for funzies, ones shots will be added, other characters will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9449390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/pseuds/EzmEmily
Summary: Ever imagined life with your favriote Avenger/Supervillian/Anti-Hero/Missunderstood puppy





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

Nicknames for you -

  
Steve - Doll, Dollface, Sweetheart, Honey, Best Girl, Dame, Mrs America

  
Bucky - Doll, Dollface, Beautiful Girl, Beautiful Dame, Minx,

  
Tony - Princess, Queen B, Dear, Iron Girl, Babe, Babydoll, Baby Girl, Sexy

  
Clint - Sweetie, Cutie, Little Bird, Robin, Angel, Pumpkin, Maid Marion

  
Bruce - Love, Dear, Dear Heart, Sweetie, Sweetheart,

  
Thor - Lady Y/N, My Lady, My Queen, My Love,

  
Loki - My Love, My Queen, Enchantress, Dove, Darling, Angel, Highness, My Heart, Empress, Princess, Kitten,

  
Peter - Spider Girl, Sweetie, Princess Leia, Nerdett, Cupcake, Cookie

 

Nicknames for him -

  
Steve - Captain, Cap, Mr USA, Rogers, Capsical, Captain Cuddles, Soldier Boy, Star Spangled Man with a Plan

  
Bucky - James, Olaf, Frosty the Snowman, Tin Man, Winter Boo Bear, Mr Mysterious, Sargent Barnes, Sargent

  
Tony - Dumbass, Dickhead, Knucklehead, Stark Daniels (as in Jack D), Asshole, Walking Talking Cash machine, Babe, Sugar Daddy

  
Clint - Robin Hood, Cupid, Bullseye, Fly Boy, Honey, Sweetie, Old Man

  
Bruce - Doctor, Honey, Jolly Green Giant, Mr Green,

  
Thor - Point Break, Hammer Time, My King, Prince, Warrior

  
Loki - My King, My Love, Reindeer Games, My Prince

  
Peter - Dork, Nerd, Spider Boy


	2. pets you have

 

Steve -

He’s a dog man, you both have a dog each. Steve has a Golden Retriever named Lucky who is pretty much the canine version of him. He is loyal, fearless, and protective. But is also the sweetest, cuddliest thing on four legs. He often sleeps at the end of your bed and likes to treat Steve’s shield like a giant frizz bee. You have a Dash Hound named Daisy who is pretty much like a baby to you and Steve. Steve found her when he was on the way home from Avengers tower. No tags, she was a tiny puppy, cold and hungry left to die in a wet cardboard box. But now is your mini ball of energy who loves nothing more than chasing squirrels and sleeping curled up in yours and Steve’s bed, which can be awkward when you and he want to cuddle

Bucky -

You have two cats named Shadow and Snowy. Shadow is black and Snowy is white. They are brother and sister and were given to you as kittens by a friend. Shadow likes to follow the both of you around and curl up in your laps no matter what you’re doing and loves to sleep on Bucky’s chest (who wouldn’t) and when you are cuddled up in bed, Bucky holds you close with one arm and in the other he cuddles Shadow like a baby. Snowy is more of an outside cat and loves nothing more than leaving dead or nearly dead small animals all over your apartment and like his sister loves to drape himself over Bucky when he has a lazy day. Bucky finds having cats helps with his PTSD and nightmares, they seem to sense and alert you when Bucky is not having such a good day. The many times you have woken in the night to find Bucky at the end of your bed in the middle of the night after a terrifying nightmare, and also to see Shadow doing her best to comfort him by nuzzling him and rubbing her body against him

Tony –

Tony is not much of an animal man and really keeping a cat of a dog in a place like Avengers tower is not the ideal environment. Even more so when anything can happen. So, you managed to convince Tony to let you keep tropical fish. In your living room Tony built in the wall a huge fish tank and let you pick out all the ornaments, corals, and fish to go in it. Tony’s favrioute fish is the Lion Fish and yours is the Clownfish. The is nothing better after a long day than sitting by your fish tank reading a book curled up with Tony when his is planning his latest experiments

Clint -

You live on a farm so you have lots of animals, cattle, chickens, goats, sheep, horses etc. You both take in sick, unwanted, or abused animals and either keep them (which is often what you do) or raise them to full health and give them to loving new homes. On your farm, you have pretty much everything. A barn where you keep the horses and other animals when it gets cold, a falconry and owlery where you keep rescued or injured birds. And a massive pond full of fish you rescued from those plastic bags that are given away as prizes for knocking a damn coconut off a pedestal at a fair or carnival, and with Clint’s skills he always lands to most gold fish. When Clint is away on long missions you love nothing more than sitting on your porch with tea or a good book and listen to the frogs that also have made your pond home

Bruce -

You and Bruce have some goldfish and a rabbit named Bluebell. Bruce finds the goldfish calming and soothing for when he is feeling irritated from work and your cute little rabbit who is like a big, dopy ball of white fluff who can’t help but bring a smile to Bruce’s face at the worst of times

Thor -

On earth in your home you have two St Bernard’s. both brothers from the same litter. One named Zeus and the other Prometheus, both named after Greek gods. They are both boisterous, energetic, and strong and are also loving, affectionate and cuddly and are gentle giants at heart. You describe them as all brawn and no brain but you love them anyway. They absolutely adore Thor. Whenever he comes over to stay they jump on him and give him lots of doggy kisses, and you know that dogs tire you out, well Thor tires your two out. Like the times, you come home from work and find Thor happily munching on poptarts drink a beer or a coffee, watching the tv, and your dogs are laying on top of one another, exhausted from their day playing with the god. Both Zeus and Prometheus seem to think themselves worthy of Thor’s hammer and often try and pull it around or carry it in their mouths, leading to many funny videos being uploaded on Youtube. They are both too large to sleep on your bed, not like when they were puppies so now they sleep on the floor at the end of your bed leaving you and Thor to have the whole bed to yourselves (nudge, nudge, wink, wink) On Asgard Thor gave to you as a gift a beautiful white horse. Named Spirit, a horse fit for a queen. Both he and the queen Frigga taught you to ride and now when you see Thor in Asgard you both go riding together whenever you can

Loki -

Just like Thor. Loki thinks you should have a horse fit for a queen. And on day when he takes you to Asgard he surprises you with the most beautiful black horse you have ever seen. He is named Prince because he is such a gentlemen horse and sometimes bows to you as you come to the sables to either ride him or feed him red apples you took from the kitchen. Prince may treat you like a lady when you ride him but he knows how much you like the speed and thrill of galloping at full speed with Loki on his horse right beside you, you always believe he is faster than Loki’s horse but there is no way that Loki will admit it. On earth, you have two black cats named Salem and Wicca. Salem has beautiful green eyes like Loki’s and Wicca has piercing blue eyes. Salem is like a silent assassin and you always find dead birds or mice he has caught while Wicca is like a watchful guardian and can often be seen closely watching you or Loki. That can be unnerving at night when you are in bed with Loki and in the dark of your bedroom all you can see is a pair of ice blue eyes staring at you and Loki. They both a have a mysterious nature but you love them all the same and they love you in their weird way. You have some other small pets as well. Two black fan tail goldfish named Toil and Trouble and a small spider named Charlotte


End file.
